


The song that brought them together

by Jessb0128



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Happy Birthday Tae Hanazono, Happy Ending, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessb0128/pseuds/Jessb0128
Summary: Tae Hanazono is having a lucid dream of her first childhood memories with Rei Wanaka
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Wakana Rei
Kudos: 10





	The song that brought them together

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/YuriMangaBot/status/1332798161153368066?s=20  
> and I wanted to do something for Tae’s birthday since she’s my favorite character.
> 
> twt: @MikuJess1312

It was a cold October evening, Tae Hanazono, currently aged 9, was playing her guitar in her room but a loud noise distracted her from the neighbor’s house. “Mommy what is that noise?” she asked and her mother responded “we’re getting new neighbors my dear, from what i’ve seen they have a daughter around your age, maybe you two will become friends”. Tae, curious about the girl decided to go peek around and saw that there was indeed another girl there. She had darker hair and was a bit taller. She went to approach the girl but got ignored from distracting the unpacking of their new house.

The following day, once things were settled down, Tae decided to go talk to the girl again. “Hi, what is your name? Do you like rabbits?” She asked. The answer she got was barely a shrug. Tae continued asking questions, “do you wanna become my friend?, will we go to school together?”. The other girl finally answered back, “Rei Wakana is my name, I do not particularly have interest in rabbits and we will not go to the same school I asked my mom to stay at my current one”. Tae felt sad and left the house.

Back home, she ignored everything and played a bit of guitar to feel better. Meanwhile in the other house Rei felt like she was a bit too cold to her new neighbors while focussing on learning how to play her bass guitar.

One day during a weekend, Tae wanted to play guitar outside and went to the nearby park. At the park she noticed that Rei was there also playing her instrument. “You also play guitar, this is so cool!” Said Tae, Rei's response was “this is a bass guitar but they are similar, just the sound is different”. The young Hanazono was in awe, “wanna play something together?” she asked. Rei let out a quick “sure…”. The two girls were playing aimlessly and there was little to no harmony in the sound at 1st but they eventually got a rhythm in sync. “That was really good! Wanna do that again? We could even add lyrics!” said Tae. Rei’s face became red and she got visibly embarrassed. “I...don’t really feel confident in singing … I feel like my voice is too deep for a kid my age”. Tae’s response was quick, “I think it will sound nice, if we can do it at my home, the rabbits won’t judge you”. Rei responded with a laugh, “you really like rabbits do you? I think we could practice that song at your house”.

After a few days, the two young girls had a song together and became really good friends. The days passed and eventually the two became best friends. Rei came up with the nickname “Hana-chan” for Tae.

“Wake up Hana-chan, it’s your birthday today!” Tae woke up in tears. “What’s wrong dear? Was it a nightmare?”. “No, I was dreaming about when we first met and that song…”. Rei hugged her girlfriend. “Our bands are having a joint concert next week, you wanna play that song with me for the encore?”

“Yes!”


End file.
